User blog:JuneSlade/An Interesting Story on Ace's Past
I have found a fanfic on the Nonary Game that Gentarou Hongou had to go through, and it is a pretty interesting read. Nagisa Nijisaki and Teruaki Kubota also participate, and explains how they met Hongou and Kagechika Musashidou. I find it to be almost as intense as the Second Nonary Game and can't believe that this story is not canon. Here's the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8754474/1/Cat-s-Cradle Oh and just in case you are confused about the characters... Gordain's Game (June 1991) *1=Mercury: Tall man with blond hair and a gray shirt. *2=Venus: A woman with short, red hair and jogging clothes. *3=Nagisa: A 13 year old boy with black hair and a gray waistcoat. *4=Mars: A 16 year old girl with brown hair, a multi-colored jumper, and headphones around her neck. *5=Gentarou: A 14 year old boy with brown hair and a turtleneck shirt. *6=Teruaki: A 9 year old boy with ruffled hair, thick glasses, and a striped shirt. *7=Nitro: Short, sturdy man with black trousers and a pink undershirt. *8=Murakami: A 40 year old woman with long black hair, gray gown, and white shirt with a brooch on it. *9=Pluto: Lanky man with short black hair and business attire. Here is a plot summary just in case you don't want to read the entire story or if the fanfic gets deleted... Plot On June 1, 1991, 14 year old Gentarou Hongou wakes up in a room similar to the 3rd class cabin on board the Gigantic, hitting his head on the ceiling. A voice talks to him through a speaker on the roof and informs him that a deadly gas will be released into the room and he has to find a keycard to escape. He quickly climbs down from the bunk bed and frantically starts searching. The gas is filling up the room, so he covers his nose and mouth with his turtleneck. Angrily, he smashes a mirror with his fist. The keycard drops out from behind it and he takes it, scanning it on the card scanner. The door opens and he rushes out. Meanwhile, Kagechika Musashidou and other members of Gordain's elite club are watching the players, happily cheering when their bets make it out alive. Gentarou collapses in the hallway, panting heavily. Suddenly, he hears footsteps coming his way. A woman with black hair and a gray gown comes running up to him. They question each other and find that they went through the same ordeal. Gentarou hears rushing water in the distance and the two run until they reach a metal door. They open it to find themselves on D Deck, near the central staircase. Just as they are about to ascend the stairs, voices are heard from above. He calls out to them and five people come rushing down the stairs. He notices that there is a tall blond man with a gray shirt, a red haired woman in jogging clothes, a girl with a multi-colored jumper, a lanky businessman, and a short, sturdy man with a pink undershirt. They look at each other's key cards and notice that numbers 3 and 6 are missing. The businessman suggests that they might have not made it out of their room. Moments later, rushing water is heard and two boys run onto the central staircase. One of the boys has black hair and a waistcoat and the other has ruffled hair and a thick pair of glasses. The water rushes into the lower deck and the players run up the stairs, but they find themselves at a dead end. The boy with glasses runs up and hugs the woman Gentarou met in the hallway, calling her "Miss Murakami". The boy's name turns out to be "Teruaki" and the rest of the players are surprised that they know each other. Murakami explains that she is Teruaki's private teacher and the jogging woman exclaims that their kidnapper must be sick. The girl in the jumper asks everyone to listen and they find that the water has stopped flowing. Relieved, the players go up to B Deck to examine the two numbered doors: Door 4 and Door 5. They decide to tell each other names to call them by. The waistcoat boy says that his name is Nagisa, Gentarou says his name, Murakami and Teruaki have already revealed theirs, the businessman goes with Pluto, the blond man goes with Mercury, the red haired woman goes with Venus, and the girl goes with Mars. The man with the pink undershirt realizes that the seventh planet is Uranus, and he doesn't want that name. Teruaki suggests Nitrogen, as that is the seventh element of the periodic table, and the man likes it, shortening it to Nitro. A voice crackles on the speaker and welcomes them to Gordain's game. Mercury yells that there are children present and the voice ominously says that nothing matters in the face of death. The voice concludes by informing them that they have the rules of the game on a sheet of paper, and if they break any, the ship will sink. They read the rules of the game. Apparently, the numbered doors are opened by sliding a keycard into a card scanner beside the door. Only 3 to 5 cards are allowed to be scanned and an individual may use more than one card, but must always use their assigned card. The players split themselves up into teams, with Venus, Nitro, Murakami, and Teruaki going through Door 5 and Mercury, Mars, Gentarou, Nagisa, and Pluto going through Door 4. Suddenly, Teruaki speaks up and exclaims that he doesn't like Door 5 for some reason. He pleads with the rest of the players to change doors, with only Gentarou against the idea. They split themselves into new teams, with Mercury, Venus, Mars, Nitro, Pluto through Door 5 and Nagisa, Gentarou, Teruaki, and Murakami through Door 4. The players say their farewells and enter their respective doors. Gentarou's group find themselves in a long hallway lined up with doors on both sides. Nagisa and Gentarou check the big door at the end of the hallway while Murakami and Teruaki check the doors on the sides of the hallway. The big door doesn't open, but Nagisa notices a design of the Mars symbol on the keyhole. They figure that their group must find a key to escape and with Teruaki and Murakami already having checked most of the doors, Gentarou and Nagisa open the doors closest to them and stumble back in surprise. Gentarou and Nagisa enter Room B92 and Teruaki and Murakami enter B93 to find themselves in the 2nd class cabin. Gentarou decides to search in the living room, while Nagisa examines the bedroom. While looking through the pillows on the couches, Nagisa asks Gentarou how he got kidnapped. He had been going home from school, when a van drives up and asks him for directions. He doesn't remember anything after that, and assumes that he was drugged. Nagisa starts to go search the bathroom when Murakami suddenly walks into the room. She says that she wants to talk to the two of them. She says that all of the players will not escape from the ship, as only 5 players can go through Door 9. She says that she wants Teruaki to make it out alive, as he is like a son to her. Murakami explains that she would like Gentarou, Nagisa, Teruaki, Mars, and maybe even Pluto to escape, as they are children and she will not allow them to die. Finally, she asks the two boys to promise that they will escape alive with Teruaki, and in return, she will keep them safe throughout the game. The three walk into B93 and find that Teruaki is not there. They call out his name and it turns out he was pressing a button under the bed. He claims that it doesn't work, and for some reason, Nagisa rushes back into B92. When he comes back, he has the Mars key in his hand. He says that the button must have opened a locked drawer he was investigating earlier. After a little more boastful remarks, Gentarou cuts him off and reminds him that the group can move on now. They go back to the big door and open it. There is a hallway beyond it and they follow it to a large door, which opens up into the Kitchen. They see a card reader on the other side, next to the exit. Gentarou suggests scanning their keycards in the reader and Nagisa asks for his keycard, a request he refuses. He points out that if the keycards work, Nagisa can rush out of the room and leave the other 3 trapped in the room. Nagisa angrily says that he would never stoop that low, and the two start arguing about who will scan the cards through the reader. Murakami cuts in and stops the argument. She says that she will go scan the cards, and that they could trust her, as she would not leave Teruaki behind. The exit does not unlock, as expected. Behind them, they see that Teruaki has managed to slide open the latch to what looks like a freezer. He walks in and the freezer door slams shut. They try pulling the door open, but to no avail. It is sealed shut. Teruaki cries for help from inside the freezer. Murakami asks him to tell her the letters that he has found, and he starts rambling on when suddenly, he screams. He pounds his fists on the door and Murakami calms him down by asking him to recite the Periodic Table. Taking the time to look around the kitchen, Nagisa finds something interesting. Several tins of canned food are sitting on the counter. They are all the same size and shape. One of the cans has "0" written on it, two of them have "1", one of them has "2", and the final can has "3". Four other tins are also present, their numbers ranging from "5" to "144". Looking to their right, Nagisa sees a shelf with 9 circular indentations on it, suggesting that the cans must be placed there in a specific order. Meanwhile, Murakami has calmed Teruaki down enough so he can tell her what the letters he found are. Gentarou looks at the piece of paper she wrote on and sees the letters "C-I-F-A-N-O-C-I-B". Nagisa suggests that the letters might be an anagram. Gentarou talks to Teruaki through the door and tells him that the letters might be an anagram. For a few minutes, they sit there to try to figure out the possible combinations. Teruaki breaks the silence and shouts "Fibonacci" through the door. Gentarou doesn't understand what it means, and an amused Murakami tells him that it's the name of a mathematician. He had came up with a puzzle using a series of numbers, where "0" and "1" start it off and each succeeding number is the sum of the previous two. The boys discover that the tin puzzle uses the series of numbers and places cans "0", "1", "1", "2", "3", "5", "8", "13" and "21" in the indentations. The shelf lowers, a mechanism is released, and the freezer door is finally unlocked, with a half-frozen Teruaki running out. Gentarou decides to take a look in the freezer and finds a frozen corpse inside. The keycard is stuck between his frozen fingers and there is no way to get it out. Gentarou asks for something to break the fingers off with. Nagisa quickly checks and finds a rolling pin. As the card is also frozen, Nagisa suggests that they don't break the fingers. In one blow, Gentarou breaks the hand off and takes it to the sink to melt it under the steaming hot tap water. He then uses a knife to pry the fingers open and take the keycard from the hand. They find the symbol of Saturn on the keycard and quickly swipe it through the reader to proceed out the exit. There is a flight of stairs connected to a hallway right outside of the kitchen and the group takes it down to C Deck. They hear voices coming from nearby and follow it to a set of double doors leading them into the Large hospital room. The other group is already there and Nagisa is shocked at the layout of the room. There are rows upon rows of hospital beds and three numbered doors on the back wall: Door 3, Door 7, and Door 8. They exchanged stories on the rooms that they had escaped from. The other group had went through the 1st class cabin and the casino. Venus had beat a slot machine in the casino in 5 seconds and Pluto jokingly requests that she come to Las Vegas with him. Nitro reminds the players that they are wasting time and suggests the teams: Gentarou, Mars, and himself through Door 7, Mercury, Venus, and Pluto through Door 3, and Nagisa, Teruaki, and Murakami through Door 8. Mercury agrees that it is a good solution, when suddenly, the lights go off. Gentarou and the other players blindly stumble around in the dark, when a loud snapping noise is heard, and the sound of something dropping on the floor follows. The lights flicker back on and the players are horrified at what they see: Murakami is dead, her neck snapped in an odd angle. Category:Blog posts